I need your opinion Draco
by charlotteredmond99
Summary: Draco has been a private meeting with Tom. Is he going to make it out with his hair still perfect and his clothes unruffled? 3rd Part of The Voldemob series.


p dir="ltr"No matter what people assumed, Draco was not a nervous wreck./p  
p dir="ltr"Upon looking at him many a person may immediately think that but Draco was not a nervous wreck./p  
p dir="ltr"He was however slightly anxious about his upcoming meeting with Tom. But obviously he still likes perfectly composed - obviously./p  
p dir="ltr"-/p  
p dir="ltr"Draco had been having a perfectly wonderful day. He'd woken up calmly and had his morning toast and tea with mother before accompanying father to the death eater meeting./p  
p dir="ltr"Only for the Dark Lord to say that he wanted to speak with him privately afterwards and then progressed on as if nothing out of the usual had occurred./p  
p dir="ltr"But this was an event all by itself./p  
p dir="ltr"What had he done wrong? Was he in trouble? Was he not dedicated enough?/p  
p dir="ltr"Suffice to say it had made Draco a tad worried for the duration of the meeting. And now standing outside emhis /emoffice Draco couldn't bring himself to knock on the door./p  
p dir="ltr"He emknew /emhe needed to but what if he want in and that was it. He could go in there and be killed or worse, sent to monitor the lower death eaters children during the meetings./p  
p dir="ltr"emThe horror./em/p  
p dir="ltr"Just think what would happen if they touched his hair and put their sticky pudgy fingers all over him./p  
p dir="ltr"emEugh./em/p  
p dir="ltr"Letting his head fall against the door as he tried to gather enough courage he panicked momentarily as he realised that he was falling and that obviously the door hadn't been completely shut./p  
p dir="ltr"And that was how he found himself sprawled on the floor of his Lord's office staring up at him hoping that today wouldn't be his last day with nice hair and clothes with no disgusting substances on./p  
p dir="ltr"Draco heard Tom clear his throat and notion with his hand for him to get up. Blushing slightly though he would deny it forever he got up and dusted himself off before taking the chair offered to him./p  
p dir="ltr""Draco. I have been hearing many things about you."/p  
p dir="ltr"Draco swallowed and tried to appear as innocent as possible./p  
p dir="ltr""It has came to my attention that recently you have been associating more often with Mr Potter."/p  
p dir="ltr"Draco didn't know what to say so he nodded slightly. He took it as a good sign as Tom continued speaking./p  
p dir="ltr""And now. I have a task for you..."/p  
p dir="ltr"Draco didn't know what to do. Harry was his - dare he say it - friend. He couldn't do anything to hurt him but everyone would be so disappointed if he said no to his Lord./p  
p dir="ltr"Tom put a black small sleek box on the table in front of him./p  
p dir="ltr"Was it a poison, a bomb, or something else just as horrible?/p  
p dir="ltr""I need your opinion on this."/p  
p dir="ltr"And Tom opened the box. Draco flinched back slightly expecting something, anything./p  
p dir="ltr"To be surprised when all he saw were an array of ties./p  
p dir="ltr"Draco burst out laughing unable to contain his hysterical laughter. It probably wasn't the best option but it was the only option for preserving his sanity./p  
p dir="ltr"Managing to finally stop after seeing the look of great displeasure on Tom's face he straightened his back and properly looked at the ties./p  
p dir="ltr""Harry will prefer you wearing the dark green one as it brings out your eyes. To give for him to wear either the dark blue or the crimson. I'm also assuming it is an upperclass establishment - in which case ensure the actual suits coordinate. God forbid they deny you entry for that."/p  
p dir="ltr"Draco was much happier now he knew it wasn't the end. Actually he was in his element discussing these intricate matters and obviously Tom knew as he came to the best for advice./p  
p dir="ltr"Draco continued, "Harry will enjoy the dressing up but please ensure that all clothing is already chosen for him because his opinions on clothes are sometimes ghastly and he doesn't have much experience in more expensive suits./p  
p dir="ltr"If you really want to impress him though ensure that the lining is in a green to match his eyes and coordinate with your tie. Just trust me on that."/p  
p dir="ltr"Tom nodded his head obviously overwhelmed with the information given to him./p  
p dir="ltr""I'll prepare you some notes and direct you to some people who can tailor some suits. If that is all I shall take my leave."/p  
p dir="ltr"Draco politely dipped his head at Tom before walking out the door already compiling lists of who could help in head head./p  
p dir="ltr"-/p  
p dir="ltr"Back in his office Tom sighed before dropping to face plant the desk./p  
p dir="ltr"All he had wanted was for Draco to say which tie he should wear./p

Hope this will keep everyone happy until the next!


End file.
